Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Official Soundtrack Box Set
}} Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Official Soundtrack Box Set is a seven-disc compilation CD box set containing music from the video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, each disc representing one of the game's seven music radio stations. It was released internationally on October 29, 2002. As well as the complete box set, the seven CDs were also released for purchase individually. European editions of several of the CDs contain extra songs that are not found on US pressings (some of these songs do not actually appear in the game itself). Although the majority of the music from the game is included on the soundtracks, most of the CDs do not feature every song heard on the relevant radio station — in the US, only the Emotion 98.3 CD is complete, while in Europe the Emotion 98.3 and Fever 105 soundtracks are complete. In addition to music, each CD also includes several specially-recorded DJ tracks containing dialogue from the station's host and station idents, plus two radio commercials heard in the game. With the exception of the Wildstyle disc, the final commercial track on each CD additionally contains an unlisted DJ talk segment hidden after a lengthy pause, containing further humorous dialogue from the station host (which typically results in their being fired or storming out of the recording studio). The two talk radio stations heard in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (KCHAT, VCPR) did not receive a CD release and as such have never been released outside of the game. A Greatest Hits compilation CD was also released in North America the following year, containing a selection of songs from the full set plus the "Theme from Vice City". Track Listing Disc 1: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T. - Volume 1: V-Rock Notes *Tracks marked † appear on the European edition of the album only. *The song "Dangerous Bastard" by Love Fist was recorded especially for the game. Disc 2: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T. - Volume 2: Wave 103 Notes *Tracks marked † appear on the European edition of the album only. *The song "Japanese Boy" by Aneka actually appeared on Flash FM in the game, not Wave 103. Disc 3: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T. - Volume 3: Emotion 98.3 Notes *This is one of three GTA Vice City soundtrack albums to feature the same track listing in both the US and Europe. *It is also one of only two albums to feature every song heard on the station in the game, and the only one to be complete in the US. Disc 4: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T. - Volume 4: Flash FM Notes *Tracks marked † appear on the European edition of the album only. *The three extra tracks included on European pressings do not actually appear in the game, although the song "Hold the Line" by Toto would eventually appear on the radio station K-DST in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Disc 5: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T. - Volume 5: Wildstyle Pirate Radio Notes *This is one of three GTA Vice City soundtrack albums to feature the same track listing in both the US and Europe. *Unlike the other CDs, the Wildstyle soundtrack is presented more as an oldschool mixtape, with frequent interludes from Mr. Magic spread throughout, sometimes included unlisted at the end of the song tracks. Disc 6: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T. - Volume 6: Fever 105 Notes *Tracks marked † appear on the European edition of the album only. *This is one of only two albums to feature every song heard on the station in the game, although only the European pressing is complete. Disc 7: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T. - Volume 7: Radio Espantoso Notes *This is one of three GTA Vice City soundtrack albums to feature the same track listing in both the US and Europe. *The song "La Vida Es una Lenteja" by Unaesta was recorded especially for the game. See Also * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T. - Greatest Hits * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Official Soundtrack Box Set * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Official Soundtrack Category:GTA Vice City Category:Official Soundtracks